Leafi Leaf
Basic Information A Leafi Leaf is the leafy part on the back of common green daylight Leafis, Night Leafies, Night Twiggies, Ghost Leafies, Leafi Ice Spies and Eidoleafies. This light green animal material can be used for crafting. It's mainly used in crafting Advanced Health Potions. Animal materials cannot be placed directly into the game world, into display containers or into any quickslots. Mossy Leafies, Dried Leafies and Autumn Leafies have their own special type of Leafi Leaves that can be used for other crafts, while Corrupted Leafies do not even drop any Leafi Leaves. How to obtain Leafi Leaves can be obtained from common green Leafies or their Night equivalents (including the [Twiggy|Night Twiggy) either by killing them and looting their Loot Bags or harvesting from these Creatures when they have been tamed and are your Pets. Since the end of 2017, Leafies, Night Leafies and Night Twiggies will either drop their Loot Bags with Leafi Leaves in them when being killed by players, or also when drowning, being corrupted or poisoned, when freezing or burning to death. However, the Leafi Leaf is the one animal material that does not always drop as a content of Loot Bags every time, and also not even as part of the "best" pet-harvest every time. Ca. every other Loot Bag from Leafies, Night Leafies and Night Twiggies does not contain any Leafi Leaves. Instead, these types of Leafies might drop Vines (often), Sinews (often), Bones (often), Globs of Goo (sometimes), Yellow Flowers (sometimes), Leather (rarely) and/or Crystal Shards (rarely, and nearly never from common green daylight Leafies). Common green Leafies, Night Leafies and Night Twiggies might either prefer to eat Horned Melons, Turnip Sandwiches or common Sandwiches. You can obtain even more animal materials by taming these Leafi-type Creatures and harvesting from them after feeding them. Pets (tamed Creatures) will only provide their owners (or players with the according permission rank) with their best harvest after being fed their favorite type of Food as can be seen in their Pet window (to be opened by clicking the right mouse button when looking at the according Pet). This means that you feed a Wholesome Sandwich to a a Leafi Pet even though its favorite Food is common Sandwiches for example, then you might not be able to obtain Leafi Leaves or other interesting materials when harvesting from this Pet afterwards. If you don't want to cook for your Leafi Pets, then you should try taming several Leafies until you can catch some that will be content with Melons as a Food. Pets with modest eating habits will not provide you with any less or worse pet-harvest than more demanding Pets. Since update R57 on October 24th 2018, Ghost Leafies and Eidoleafies can be tamed. Ghost Leafies will only appear during the Halloween season that lasts for ca. one month from October to November. Eidoleafies are part of Idol Events and can randomly be summoned by placing any type of Haunted Idol. Idols can be obtained for free during the Halloween event, but can be used throughout the whole year. They can also be bought via building kits for Blueprints outside their season. While Ghost Leafies and Eidoleafies will drop Halloween-specific items when killed, they will provide you with the exact same random animal materials as common green Leafies after you have tamed Ghost Leafies and/or Eidoleafies. Their favorite Food is Pumpkiru Candy though, with no other options. On December 19th 2018, some Trog Trap Event Creatures became tameable with update R58, including Leafi Ice Spies. Ice Spies do not drop any loot when being killed during Trog Trap Events, but will provide you with the same random animal materials as common green Leafies would, after you have tamed the Ice Spies. Where to find Common green Leafies can spawn on green Grass and on almost any kind of tree Leaves, so they can most often be found in Forests, Woodlands, Grassland-biomes, but also in the Jungle (spawning on Detritus), in valleys of Mountains, at oases in Canyons, more rarely in Savannahs, Swamplands or at Shores. They are peaceful creatures that will try to run away when being attacked or tamed and will not up a fight. Their brethren, the Night Leafies and Night Twiggies are both aggressive and will attack player-characters as soon as they can smell them (when they are close enough). Twiggies are the weaker variants. Night Leafies will only spawn at night - usually in the same biomes where ordinary Leafis appear, while Night Twiggies can most often be encountered at night in Forests and Woodlands, but only rarely in other biomes. Both night variants of Leafies will be engulfed in blue flames that will consume them when being hit by sunlight (day dawns at ca. 5:12 am). When this happens, Night Leafies and Night Twiggies will not drop any Loot Bags. Different kinds of Leafi Leaves can be obtained by killing or pet-harvesting from other relatives of Leafies: * Mossy Leafi Leaves from Mossy Leafies * Dried Leafi Leaves from Dried Leafies, and * Autumn Leafi Leaves from Autumn Leafies, while * Corrupted Leafies currently do not drop any Leafi Leaves How to use You can use common green Leafi Leaves as an ingredient for Advanced Health Potions and also for crafting Speed Potions (formerly Health Regeneration Potions) since Creativerse was provided with the balance update R41 on May 1st 2017. You can craft both potions in your crafting menu (opened by "q" as the default key) after unlocking their crafting recipes for free. Since update R47 on October 18th 2017, Pumpkin Chests require common light green Leafi Leaves (without other options) as an ingredient. Since update R56 on September 27th 2018, Leafi Leaves of all kind are crafting ingredients required for crafting Imprinted Bedrock Wall from a rare Recipe that can be obtained from high-tier Treasure Chests and Keepas of any kind. And since update R58 on December 19th 2018, Holiday Music Boxes, Magic Snow Globes and Green Snowflake Glass blocks also require common Leafi Leaves (without any alternatives) to be crafted. The crafting recipe for the Advanced Health Potion is unlocked by crafting or obtaining a Basic Health Potion. The crafting recipe for the Speed Potion can be unlocked in your crafting menu by crafting or obtaining an Advanced Health Potion. To craft 4 Advanced Health Potions at a time in your Crafting Menu, you'll need: * 2 Leafi Leaves of most kinds (can also be also Autumn Leafi Leaves, Night Leafies, Night Twiggies, Dried Leafi Leaves or Mossy Leafi Leaves), obtainable by either killing or pet-harvesting from these Leafies (except for Corrupted Leafies) * 4 Mushrooms of any kind (either Red Mushrooms, Brown Mushrooms or rare Glowing Mushrooms) * and 2 BossHog Tusks obtained by either killing or pet-harvesting aggressive BossHogs that spawn in Savannah Biomes during day and night To craft 2 Speed Potions at a time, you'll need: * 4 Flowers or any kind, collected from trees or ground, for example Yellow Flowers from Cragwood trees, Red Flowers from Ashenwood tree, Blue Flowers from Elderwood trees (all these flowers can also be often collected from Wood Treasure Chests), Tundra Flowers growing on the ground of Tundra Biomes, Wildflower growing on the ground of Savannah Biomes, Wildwood Flowers from Jungle trees, Weepwood Flowers from Swampland trees, Autumnwood Flowers from Forest trees, Cactus Flowers from Dunes, Canyons or grown on blocks of Cacti, etc. * 2 Leafi Leaves or alternatively 2 Dried Leafi Leaves, 2 Mossy Leafi Leaves or 2 Autumn Leafi Leaves, obtainable by either killing or pet-harvesting from these Leafies (except for Corrupted Leafies) * and 2 Chizzard Gizzards or alternatively 2 Blizzard Chizzard Gizzards, obtained by either killing Chizzards (or Blizzard Chizzards or Night Chizzards) or taming them, feeding them and then harvesting from them 1 Pumpkin Chest can be crafted with: * 1 Haunted Pumpkin (has to be crafted from a seasonal Recipe, * 1 Wood block of any uncorrupted kind (or Log), and * 1 common green Leafi Leaf. The seasonal crafting recipe for Pumpkin Chests is rather rare and can only be unlocked by buying it from the Pumpkirus during Pumpkiru's Community Candy Campaign that lasts ca. one month from October to November around Halloween. The Recipe has to be paid with Pumpkiru Candy as a trade item. This candy can be collected from special loot bags during the Halloween event and also from the reward chests for completed Idol Events. The rare Recipe Book for Pumpkin Chests could be bought more than only once and surplus ones could then be stored. Holiday Music Boxes, Magic Snow Globes and Green Snowflake Glass blocks can be crafted from seasonal Christmas Recipes. The Recipe for Green Snowflake Glass could be claimed for free as part of the Make-A-Wish Tier 2 community bundle after it had been unlocked. The Recipes for Holiday Music Boxes and Magic Snow Globes were sold by Elfis during the Christmas event. As an alternative, purchasable Christmas Elfi bundles were available in the Store until January 25th 2019. These bundles contained Recipe Books/Recipe Pages that could be bought more than once and stored. Seasonal Recipes cannot be shared via Adventure, but you might ask other players who could have saved surplus/spare Recipes in order to share them with others on their game world. After learning such a seasonal Recipe by right-clicking on it in the inventory or dragging & dropping it over the character model on the right side of the inventory, it will become available in the crafting menu on all game worlds, including those with the "Pro" world option "world bound recipes" ("fresh start") enabled. Animal materials like Leafi Leaves cannot be put into your quickbar, cannot be used directly (can neither be consumed nor thrown) and cannot be placed into the game world. They also cannot be put on display by placing them into the slots of display containersl ike Placemats, Stone Wall Shelves, Hidden Temple Altars, Galactic Grav-Chambers, Frozen Containers, Holiday Decorative Trees, Snow Buried Containers, Wood Planters, Flower Pots, Holiday Mantles or the like, because they only "exist" as icons without any actual 3D models/assets. Since animal materials cannot be placed into the game world, they also cannot be bought as part of building kits for Blueprints. Trivia * before update R41 on May 1st 2017, the Speed Potion was a Stamina Regeneration Potion, but it was considered rather useless by many players, so Playful changed it Category:Forest Category:Woodlands Category:Grassland Category:Tundra Category:Taiga Category:Jungle Category:Savannah Category:Pet Harvest Category:Ingredients